The Angel
by Zantana
Summary: A short, sweet oneshot about Konan's final thoughts before facing Tobi.


**Well, my fans wanted this oneshot, so here I am, writing this little oneshot for y'all! **

**Summary: Konan's final thoughts and ponderings as she goes to face Obito one final time. Contains spoilers. **

**ONESHOT  
Rated T**

* * *

The everlasting rain continued to fall, undisturbed by the events that had occurred, the sorrows that had caused so many tears.

It was nighttime in Amegakure, the hidden village in the rain. The skies were screaming in vengeance, and crying the endless tears of pain and sorrow.

Pain…..it reminded many of the sorrows and hardships Amegakure had in the past.

_Amegakure was once ruled by the Salamander, Hanzō. He was a powerful man; in fact, he could rival the Five Kage themselves with his strength. _

_But in the middle of the Third Shinobi War, three young orphans were brought together within the pain and sorrow. Orphaned from war, they all had wills of steel and determination. _

_Their leader was named Yahiko. He was a bright lad, with happy brown eyes, and bright orange hair to match his personality. Yahiko dreamt of change in Amegakure, where the people could live in peace, instead of poverty and despair. _

_The sole female was named Konan. She was a peaceful girl, with sparkling amber orbs, and purple hair neatly tucked into a bun. She loved origami, and could make anything quickly and easily. _

_The final member was named Nagato. He was the youngest, yet the most powerful. His bright red hair distinguished him, along with the rippled eyes. The rippled eyes were on the of the most powerful kekkai genkai. The famed Rinnegan. It didn't make sense, as Nagato was a peaceful boy, and quiet at most. _

_The three were watched over by the Sannin Jiraiya, but he left them after training them to live onwards. _

_The three orphans followed their hearts and dreams, and thus the Akatsuki was born. It was intended to free Amegakure from outside influence, but Hanzō saw them as a threat. _

_A threat to be eliminated. _

Konan closed her eyes as she remembered the grueling memories. She sat on the perch Nagato once loved to sit on. She could imagine him there now, but it was too painful to dwell upon.

She pondered to how this all started, but it all led back to one catalyst- Yahiko's death.

_It was an average day on the battlefields of Amegakure. Comrades lie on the ground, dead or dying. The deceased were lined up, waiting to be burnt into ashes. _

"_Were there any left?" Konan asked her comrade, one of the only survivors left of the battle. _

"_One fled towards Fire Nation. Doubt he'll get far, he was bleeding pretty badly from a sword wound." _

_Konan nodded, and then turned to look at the sky. "Alright then. Yahiko will be pleased with this outcome." _

"_Indeed." The man said, and then stiffened. "I feel a lot of chakra signatures…..and they're coming this way!" He said urgently, and Konan's amber orbs widened. _

"_We need to leave, immediately!" She called out to the remaining Akatsuki members, but they were in no condition to keep moving. "Dammit!" Konan swore as she gathered her remaining chakra, but there wasn't much left to gather. _

"_Yumichika!" She called out, and the man appeared before her. "Go to Nagato and Yahiko. Tell them what happened." She ordered, and he nodded. The man sprinted into the darkness, and Konan turned around, a scowl set into her face. She was determined. She was going to go back to Nagato and Yahiko, with a smile on her face.  
She was going to live.  
They were severely outnumbered, but Konan fought with her all. Amegakure shinobi attacked from all sides, ruthless to their fellow Ame natives.  
All of Konan's squad was killed, and she was gripped by the neck, and thrown at Hanzō's feet. _

"_Your group is going to pay." Was all he said, and he spat on the fallen kunoichi.  
The next few moments were all a blur. Yahiko and Nagato showed up, and Hanzō told them that Nagato was to kill Yahiko. Nagato, obviously, was stuck in a rut.  
"NO! NAGATO! I'M NOT WORTH IT!" Konan had screamed from her spot, until Hanzō kicked her with his boots. _

_Finally, Yahiko impaled himself with a kunai. Nagato's eyes were wide, and Konan felt herself going numb.  
"YAHIKO!" She had screamed as loud as she could, but there was no use. _

_Yahiko wasn't coming back. _  
Konan felt numb that day. She loved Yahiko, more than a friend. Nagato understood this, and comforted her when she broke down.  
Now she was going to be strong. Be the flower after the downpour.

Konan was going to be as strong as Nagato and Yahiko were who sacrificed everything for the concept of peace.

Konan slowly stood up, her amber orbs blazing. She was determined, and she knew today was the day Tobi came after her.

A breeze blew, and Konan's bangs lashed against her face as she gazed into the sky. She could almost hear Yahiko's laughter, Nagato's comforts, and Jiraiya's encouragement being whispered through the wind.

"Nagato….Yahiko…Jiraiya-sensei…..You all were the pillars of peace, and now your wills have been passed down. As long as I live, or even Naruto Uzumaki, there shall be hope in this desolate world. I shall now take the role I was destined to have; I shall be the martyr of peace!"  
It was all worth it, worth it to see Nagato and Yahiko again.

The angel knew her fate, but she didn't rush to stop it. She knew she was going to die, be a martyr, but it was all worth it.

Worth it to see the spirits, and the bliss once more.

For Yahiko and Nagato.

She would sacrifice everything for them.

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
